1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image measuring apparatus capturing an image of a measured object using an image capture apparatus, and to a measuring apparatus measuring a shape of the measured object by another method.
2. Description of Related Art
An image measuring apparatus capturing an image of a measured object using an image capture apparatus, and a measuring apparatus measuring a shape of the measured object by another method are known. When using such an image measuring apparatus and measuring apparatus, the measured object is placed on a sample stage. In order to perform highly accurate image measurement, it is extremely important to accurately position the measured object, and so as to be parallel, with respect to a reference axis of a placement surface.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-351824
However, in a conventional measuring apparatus, positioning a measured object on a placement surface or correcting parallelism of the measured object requires experience, and these adjustment tasks take up a great deal of time and effort.